


Not Tamed

by Dedicate Kiwicrocus (cranky__crocus)



Series: SMACKDOWN '11 R2, R3, Final - CIRCLECEST [49]
Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Goldenlake, smackdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-20 07:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/210452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cranky__crocus/pseuds/Dedicate%20Kiwicrocus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s no taming her, is there?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Tamed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SMACKDOWN at Goldenlake: fiefgoldenlake.proboards.com

            Tris held out her hand, which was grasped by the man beside her. He cut a dashing figure in his finest clothing. She, too, looked handsome coiffed and composed—though she had rejected make-up and anything faintly uncomfortable.

            (“Convention is not my fashion,” she had told her siblings. Sandry had shortened the dress for improved motion. Daja had widened the ring for further comfort. Briar had shrunk the flowers to be ‘less overwhelming in feminine fatality’.)

            She corrected the man’s hold on her hand and turned to stare at him. She mouthed something her siblings couldn’t hear and the man straightened his posture.

            The Dedicate Superior tied the red ribbon around the couple’s hands. They kissed. Tris broke away and gave him a tug toward the path, wind stirring around them.

            “There’s no taming her, is there?” Briar whispered with admiration.

            “I hope not,” Sandry admitted, smiling fondly. Ceremonies always touched her.

            “If the tides couldn’t do it, a man never will,” Daja said at last. They laughed at old memories and predictions of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! C:


End file.
